Oblivious
by Jazzele
Summary: Sometimes, your oblivious to whats right in front of you. AtobexSakuno
1. A Picnic

Oblivious

Dedicated to one of my reviewers. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Atobe Keigo, Captain of the Hyotei Tennis Team and has an ego that couldn't fit the whole of Japan. Filthy rich and thinks way too highly of himself.

Sakuno Ryusaki, First Year regular on the Seigaku Girls Tennis Team. Very humble and naïve. Grand-daughter of Seigaku's Tennis coach. Very popular, with a capital V.

As you can see, they have absolutely _nothing _in common except for being popular. And being in the tennis teams. But hey, a lot of people do that nowadays. So, why did I decide to make a story about this couple in particular? Simple. You asked me to. Now, on with the story.

How did this sudden, and I do mean sudden, attraction occur? No idea. But on with the story.

Atobe was walking through the tennis courts _without_ his tennis equipment. He needed some fresh air and had decided to grace the commoners with his presence. And plus, today was meant for relaxing. So no stress on the courts.

Kabaji wasn't with him. Why? He was on a trip with his parents. Where? In Greece. It was spring break so it was no problem.

Atobe himself was leaving for Jamaica next week.

While walking he found a rather… interesting sight.

The Seigaku and 3 people on Fudomine Team were… having a picnic.

Well, he wasn't really surprised since the tennis courts were in the park. But still.

There were 2 girls with them. One whom he recognized to be the sister of Fudomine's Captain. Ann Tachibana.

The other was the granddaughter of Seigaku's coach. Sakuno Ryusaki. For some reason, as soon as he laid eyes on her, his heart was beating _a lot_ faster then it was earlier.

He tore his eyes away from the girls to observe the boys.

The Echizen kid was eating some sushi from a box that he recognized to be Kawamura's Sushi Shop. Takeshi was making googly-eyes at Tachibana's little sister as she was talking to Sakuno. That Kamio kid was glaring at Takeshi and looked like he wanted to strangle him.

Kaidoh was leaning against a tree not talking to anyone.

Shinji was talking non-stop to a smiling Fuji. Tezuka was reading a book and Tachibana was looking for something in his bag. Kawamura was doing a crossword puzzle. And… Kikimaru and Oishi were playing in the sand pit. Well, Kikimaru was at least. Oishi was just watching and talking to Kikimaru from time to time.

And there was Inui. Mixing …something that did not look too appetizing.

He heard some giggling and looked back over to Sakuno and Ann where. Sakuno was giggling about something that Ann had just said.

Sakuno then opened her eyes and saw … guess who.

Sakuno's eyes widened. "Atobe-san."

To Be Continued.

I'm sorry, I got writers block and my school fair is coming up too. I just made this at school too. I hope you like it. And to seckseeful-ed-lover, I'm sorry if you don't like how Sakuno is portrayed in my stories but I'm sorry, I won't be changing the way my stories are anytime soon since I have no wish to. Sorry.

And to the others who are still waiting for their stories to be put up. I haven't finished it them yet. Don't worry. I'll do it soon though. Bye.


	2. Reason

Oblivious

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

The others looked up hearing Sakuno's exclamation.

Tezuka looked up from his book and closed it. Shinji stopped talking to Fuji while Kamio and Momoshiro were now glaring at him. Echizen looked unfazed while the others just looked at Atobe.

"What are you doing here monkey king?" Echizen asked.

Atobe just ignored him. You know how it goes. Goes in one ear, goes out the other.

"Tezuka. Ahh, my rival. Who knew I would find you here of all places?!"

'Here of all places? It's a park moron.' Tezuka thought.

Tezuka stayed silent.

"Alas, I did not bring my tennis racquet today. So you have been saved." Really, all you could here was Atobe's voice. Even the birds looked like they wanted him to shut up.

Kamio then noticed something odd. "Hey, where's Kabaji?"

Everyone- except Atobe- looked at Kamio confused. Then something clicked in they're heads.

'I knew something seemed off. He just wasn't saying 'ne Kabaji?' ' Ann thought.

"Hey, for once he's right." Momoshiro blurted out. "What happened to him?"

Insert a ticked off Kamio right here. "Hey!"

"Nyah!" Kikumaru raised his hand, "Isn't hey for horses?"

Oishi just chuckled at him.

"Kabaji is on a vacation in Greece. He will be back next week." Atobe told them. "What are you all doing here then?"

"Just Relaxing." Was Fuji's reply. "You may join us if you want to. You can even sit with Tezuka if you like."

Tezuka turned pale. He glared at Fuji looking like he wanted to yell at him to start running 150 laps around the park right now.

Fuji just smiled at him. 'This is sure to get me punished later, but this will be fun to watch.' His smile just grew.

Atobe smirked, "Arigatou, but I have to go find Yuushi. We agreed to meet up."

Tezuka let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. 'Thank you. There is a God after all.'

Fuji sighed. 'Well, that idea goes down the drain.'

Atobe turned to Sakuno. "I'll see you around Sakuno- chan." He smirked at her.

Sakuno blushed crimson. Ann raised an eyebrow at this. The others were puzzled but didn't give it that much thought other then Tezuka, Fuji, Shinji and Inui.

Atobe turned to the others. "Good bye. I suppose we'll see each other in a few days. "

He turned and walked down the path and turned a corner. After a few seconds, everybody went back to what they were doing.

Ann smirked at Sakuno. "Mind telling me what that was all about, _Sakuno-chan_?" Putting a stress on the last word.

Sakuno blushed. "Yes and no, I'm not telling you anything."

Ann frowned playfully. "Aww. Why not? I wanna know. Pwease? Pweety Pwease? With a cherry on top?"

Sakuno looked at her. Ann was doing the puppy dog eyes. Ann only did that unless she wanted something _bad_. Unfortunately for Sakuno, it actually works.

Sakuno sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you, just stop. Please?"

Ann smiled. "Yey! Success!"

Sakuno looked around. "But not here."

Ann looked at her puzzled. "Why-"

Sakuno gestured towards the boys.

Ann's mouth formed an "Oh" shaped. Better to be safe then sorry.

Ann grabbed her hand and then made an excuse that they were going to go walk around.

"Be safe you two." Oishi told them.

"Hai." They both answered.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Hello… Actually, I was thinking of abandoning this story since I couldn't think of anything. But, it would have been a waste for all the reviewers' ne?

And, I'm supposed to be writing a script right now for my own anime for a contest… Writers block. So I thought that maybe working on another chapter for one of my stories would give me some inspiration. None yet but I'm getting there. Wish me luck in the contest.

The other chapter will be up in a week maybe. Please Review. Thanks.


	3. Flashback

Oblivious

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Ann had dragged Sakuno towards the fountain a fair distance from the group.

"Ok." Ann told her once they stopped, releasing Sakuno from her grasp. "We're away from the boys. Now, explain."

Sakuno blushed. She then began to tell Ann what had happened between her and Atobe a few days ago.

_Flashback_

_It was Saturday and Sakuno had been walking over to Hyotei Academy to deliver a letter to the tennis coach there for her grandmother who was busy and had asked her to do it. Her sense of direction had improved since she was 12 and now at 16, she hardly ever get's lost. _

_Unfortunately, Hyotei was a very big school. Anybody who wasn't familiar with its surroundings would get lost without somebody to help. Especially, since it was a Saturday, not a lot of people were there so she couldn't ask for help. _

_Thankfully, the Hyotei Tennis Club had decided to train today so all she had to do was listen for anybody's voice. _

_She had been walking around for around 30 minutes or so when she started to feel tired. 'Perfect, it's just my luck to get lost walking while around a school.' She sighed to herself while leaning against a tree. _

_Suddenly hearing the sound of running water, she got up from the tree to turn a corner and find, guess who? _

_The one and only tennis captain of Hyotei, Atobe Keigo. _

_She hadn't noticed a twig on the floor until after she stepped on it. She blushed in embarrassment as Atobe stopped filling his water bottle to look over at her. _

_Atobe blinked. "Hello. Who are you? Ore-sama doesn't remember seeing a girl with such long hair around Hyotei before." He asked. _

_Sakuno blushed. She bowed low, her long pigtail going to the side. _

"_Gomen ne for disturbing you Atobe -san. I go to Seigaku. I'm supposed to deliver a letter to your coach." She told him still bowing. _

_Atobe just looked at her for a minute. Then something clicked in his head. _

"_Ahh… Ore-sama remembers coach telling us before practice that somebody from Seigaku would deliver a letter for him and to send that person to his office." He said aloud. " Ore-sama supposes that that is person is you?" He asked her. _

_Sakuno had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. Now she understood while Tezuka buchou looked a little paler whenever his name was mentioned. _

"_Hai Atobe-san." She told him politely. _

"_Follow me, um…" He trailed off looking at her expectantly._

_Sakuno blushed. "Sakuno. My name is Sakuno Ryuzaki." _

_Atobe looked confused for a second. "Ryuzaki, where have I heard that name before?" He asked himself aloud._

"_Um, Seigaku's tennis coach?" She asked him hoping it would help. _

"_Ahh! Yes, now I remember her. The old lady with the pigtail. Are you by any chance related to her?" He asked. _

_Sakuno smiled, knowing that if she told her grandmother that Atobe had called her an' old lady with a pigtail', she'd go berserk. _

"_Hai. I'm her grand-daughter." She told him smiling._

"_Ok. Come along, we will find coach." He told her turning around and walking. _

_Sakuno's eyes widened before running up to catch up with him. _

_It turn's out that Atobe had went all the way to the other side of the school to find a water fountain that worked, as she soon found out, because, apparently, one of the students had decided to get back at the janitor because he was very mean to all of them and decided to play around with the plumbing system of the fountain. No one knew who it was yet though. _

"_So," He started after a few minutes when it had begun to be quiet. "Have I seen you around somewhere before?" _

_Sakuno smiled. "Hai! I was at the tennis match with you and Seigaku and I was also at the Tennis camp." _

"_Ok. Do you play tennis?" He asked her._

"_Sort of… but I'm mostly into dancing." She told him. _

_They talked for a little while more while they walked over to the tennis courts. They both felt a connection but they didn't know how to explain it. _

_Sakuno only felt this comfortable talking with her friends or senpai-taichi. _

_Atobe only felt this comfortable around a girl other then his mother since he knew that she wouldn't start jumping him and shouting in his ear. _

_They arrived at the tennis courts much too soon, in Atobe opinion. _

_He led her to where his coach was before he stopped halfway there. _

_Sakuno looked up at him. "Atobe-san?" _

_He didn't say anything as he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket. He decided in his mind that he wanted to get to know some more about the girl next to him. He wrote something on the piece of paper and folded it. _

_He stepped closer to her and, thankfully not noticing Sakuno's blush, put the folded paper into her pink shoulder-bags front pocket. _

"_Read it when you get home." He whispered in her ear. _

_He stepped back from her and started walking over to his coach. _

_She mentally slapped herself out of her daze and followed him. _

_Hyotei's coach looked over at them. He first looked at Sakuno then at Atobe as if asking who she was. _

"_Sakuno Ryuzaki. She's the one who came to deliver the letter from Seigaku." Atobe told him. _

_Coach nodded and made a motion for her to follow him. As Sakuno moved past Atobe, she uttered a quick "Arigatou," before following the coach. _

_Atobe smiled as he turned and walked. Needless to say, he was in a good mood for the rest of the day. _

_When Sakuno got home that night, she reached into the pocket of her bag to find the folded letter Atobe had given her. In it was his cell phone number, while under the numbers; it said 'Call me.' And under that was 'P.S. just call me Keigo.' _

_And if anyone had walked into they're bedrooms that night to see them smiling in their sleep, no one had bothered to ask._

_End Flashback _

Ann looked disbelieving at her. "You're lying. ...Right?"

Sakuno shook her head.

Ann's eyes widened. "We're talking about Atobe Keigo. _The_ Atobe Keigo. He was really that… nice?"

Sakuno giggled at Ann's expression. "I know. I couldn't believe it either."

"And when we're you going to tell me this?" Ann asked her.

"Hopefully, I wouldn't have had to." Sakuno told her.

"Sakuno!"

Sakuno giggled. "Just kidding."

But in Sakuno's mind. 'But I hope I get to see him again soon.'

And while Lady Fate played with her cards, she picked up Atobe and Sakuno's card and put them together with her love card. She sighed.

"Please Atobe. Stop being so oblivious to this."

A/N: Hello… um, well hope you liked the story. I'm working on my story entry for the contest right now so; I won't be able to put up a lot of stories for a while. I'll only be making them if I run out of ideas for my story entry. Writing 40-50 page script is not easy you know. Who knows, if I win, the story I'm writing might win me 18k $ and it might turn into an anime for 2008.

Um, Sakuno, in my stories, is a dancer. She's very good at tennis and isn't so… weak. She has a little spunk and doesn't stutter as much. She's also an acrobat. Just wanted to… clear that up for any questions you guys might have. See ya! Please read and review.


End file.
